Scott Pilgrim Fall of the Pig King Flash Back
by GeneralKefka
Summary: This is a 'proof of concept' story part that crosses over 'Scott Pilgrim' 'Call of Duty: Black ops' and 'Mother 3' I want to prove that this is possible and if people like it I will continue it Rate and Review No flames please.


**Scott Pilgrim: fall of the pig king Reznov's flashback **

**AN: This is part of my story Scott Pilgrim Fall of the Pig King this is part of a bigger story with fleshed out characters video game references and COD: Black ops**

**(Ps: I own nothing and Mother 3, Scott Pilgrim and COD: Black ops all belong to their own copyright holders) **

Reznov laughed as Scott questioned him about why he hates Dragovich Steiner and Kravchenko "you want to know why I hate them?" Reznov sipped some of his beer "well it was a long time ago… far away."

Reznov shifted in his seat "My father was a musician in Stalingrad. During the German occupation, the sound of his violin filled the air with magnificent music - Korsakov, Stasov - many of the great nationalist composers. To my countrymen, it was a symbol of hope. To the Germans, it was a symbol of defiance." A flake of snow landed next to Reznov, Scott, Stephen and Lynette eyed the flake weirdly and Reznov's voice started to sound cold "Even now, his music still haunts me. The Nazis slit his throat while he slept. Collaborating with any Nazi is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of Mother Russia. Dragovich and Kravchenko were not troubled by such matters. They looked only to advance towards their own interests and agendas..."

Then Lynette, Stephen and Scott started to feel cold and started to drift off…

**The Arctic Circle**

Scott awoke in the back of a half-track Scott gasped as he felt himself: he was wearing a suit of snow camo combat armor "Lynette, Stephen Stills?" then a loud bitchy voice broke the sound of the loud winds "Scott you fucking дурак they are right fucking there" Scott made a face of confusion "what did you say was that Russian?" "yeah I was raised there" Julie said, Scott opened his mouth to say something then a voice cut him off "Scott we're right here" Scott turned his head toward the voice and saw Stephen Stills and Lynette both dressed in snow camo Lynette smiled "were not going anywhere Scott" Lynette adjusted her aviators and shivered slightly from the cold "thanks Julie, Scott had too much Vodka" Stephen Stills smiled and patted Scott's leg "take it easy next time okay?"

"eh right" Scott said going along with it; then he heard voices approaching the half-track 2 men walked to the truck "Everything is loaded" Julie said to Reznov as he laughed "time to hunt down the last remnants of the Fascist Reich" he started to get into the back of the halftrack when a man stopped him, the man was wearing a heavy snow coat embroiled with the soviet logo, "Ahh...the hero of Berlin graces us with his presence. Are you not tired of battle, Reznov?" Reznov chuckled "As long as Mother Russia has enemies, I will answer her call."

Another man dressed in the same heavy coat but he wore a wool hat with the soviet logo approached the two "Put aside your petty rivalry, Kravchenko. Captain Reznov will do as he is told." Dragovich turned around and did a motion for his soldiers to gather around "We are here for one German and one German only. Doctor Friedrich Steiner. This man has offered his cooperation to our cause. He's not to be harmed. Disobey this order and you will be shot."

"Oh shit" Scott whispered to himself as the man that was with Reznov hoisted himself on the half-track and helped Reznov on Scott moved over to sit next to Stephen and Lynette leaving Reznov and his friend with Julie not long after that the half-tracks sputtered to life and started to move

After a minute of silence Reznov's friend spoke up "What happened in Stalingrad? Between you and Dragovich?" Reznov got a dark look in his eye as Dragovich and Kravchenko's half-track rode by "When the German occupation began, he and his lapdog Kravchenko left my men and I hopelessly outnumbered. Promises for reinforcements were made...made, but not kept. Dragovich and Kravchenko are opportunists...manipulators. They are not to be trusted, Dimitri." Dimitri shook his head "evil bastards" then Scott, Lynette and Stephen heard Reznov's internal monologue "Dimitri Petrenko was one of the bravest men I had ever known...He fought by my side from the Siege of Stalingrad to the fall of Berlin. The wounds he sustained ensuring our victory should have earned him a hero's welcome to Russia... But Stalin had little need for heroes..."

Scott leaned close to Lynette and whispered "what the hell is going on here" Lynette adjusted her sunglasses "your guess is as good as I say we just go along with it" Scott looked at Stephen "what your take on this?" Stephen stroked his chin "I think we fell asleep and we're in subspace living out his flashback" "really?" Scott and Lynette said together "yeah it explains why Julie is here, I can only think that the flashback is taking memory's from our past" Suddenly it hit Scott "wait if we die in subspace we die for real and we're going to war!" then the half-tracks came to a stop and the soldiers started to file out.

**Where Scott and his team was a Germen base where Doctor Friedrich Steiner is believed to be held.**

Dragovich pulled Scott off the ground as Lynette threw a grenade back at the Germen soldiers "The German must not be harmed...We need Steiner alive...now move both of you." He yelled at Scott and Lynette as he fired his gun into the scattered crowd of Germen soldiers. Scott and Lynette ran forward as Dragovich turned and ran back toward the half-tracks

Scott ducked just as a burst of bullets shredded the piece of sheet metal where his head was "why can't Reznov have a nice safe flashback?" Scott wondered aloud as Lynette fired her mp-40 she stole from a dead Germen "trust me I spent nearly a year with Reznov; he did some fucked up things" Lynette said as she reloaded. Scott snuck a look over their cover "where's Stephen Stills?" Scott whispered as a bullet splintered the top of his box cover "don't know he ran off as soon as we got off the half-track" then both of them heard a loud thudding of the door behind them.

Loud gunshots riddled the door and a germen soldier fell through the broken door as Stephen Stills stepped out and curb stomped the wounded Germen, Reznov and Dimitri stepped out behind him "he was trying to surrender." Dimitri said as he pointed at the Germen's body "They have tried before. Do not let them." Reznov said as he grabbed the scoped rifle from the Germen's corpse suddenly Reznov yelled, to his squad, "he's not here He must be closer to the ship. Spread out - search every building."

Stephen Stills slid to Scott and Lynette's cover Lynette laughed "what happened?" Stephen Stills chucked a grenade over his head "I ran ahead to stay with Reznov and it was awesome: bullets flying everywhere, snow hitting you in the face, the screams! and oh yeah Julie's dead." "How did she die?" "After it came to me that she's not real I 'accidently' pulled the pins on her grenades." Scott laughed "nice!" and high fived him after Reznov sniped the turret gunner he yelled "move up"

After a short firefight with an mg nest Dimitri found a box of smoke grenades "Reznov this will help the mortar teams" Reznov smiled and grabbed six of them "hey Guycott" Lynette turned her head "yeah?" he threw her a smoke grenade and she caught it "throw it into that mg nest" "alright" Lynette cocked her arm back and chucked it toward the nest.

The smoke grenade flew true and landed in the mg nest while the black billowed from the nest, the Germens in the nest were unsuspecting of the incoming mortars and the only thing Scott and the team heard were only screams. Reznov, Dimitri, Stephen, Scott and Lynette moved up.

A short time later the team found a heavily fortified mg nest "We must be getting close to Steiner." Dimitri pointed at the mg nest Reznov chuckled "of course! He is where all cowards reside - as far away from the battlefield as possible." Reznov leaned out of cover to see a panzershreck rocket launcher "give me cover fire!" Reznov yelled and waited till the team opened fire on the mg when the team did Reznov rolled and picked up the rocket launcher and took aim "Die! You fascist rats" Reznov yelled as he fired and the mg nest exploded in a rain of bodies Dimitri laughed "good job Reznov" "right this way come on"

Behind the mg nest was a short building with a long staircase "After this mission, do you think we will go home?" Dimitri said to Reznov as the team reached the top, he shook his head gravely "I hope so, Dimitri...I hope so." As they got to the top they found 6 heavily entrenched Germens soldiers Dimitri cooked a grenade and threw it at the ceiling "take cover!" Dimitri yelled as Scott Stephen and Lynette ran back down the stairs as an explosion rocked the building.

After they walked back up the stair Scott whistled when he saw the roof caved in "right Dimitri watch the stairs you three cover me" Reznov walked across the roof and stacked up against the door Scott, Lynette and Stephen Stills took cover behind the heater units. Reznov nodded and reached toward the door and unlocked it, the door burst open as a dead germen fell forward and thudded on the ground Reznov made sign of 'follow me' with his hands and entered the room.

There were several dead germens soldiers on the floor, all shot in the head, and in the middle of the room was a man wearing a Nazi commander uniform and in his hands was a pistol and in the other was cigar, which he lazily smoked, Reznov, Scott, Lynette and Stephen Stills entered the room, and Reznov approached the Germen "Steiner" Reznov said coldly. Steiner took notice of Reznov and the team "Do not point that weapon at me, Russian dog." Steiner said as he took a drag from his cigar "You will take me to Dragovich" Reznov monologues as he helped Steiner out of his chair "As I looked into the man's eyes, I saw all the evil of the Fascist Reich still burning strong." Reznov looked at his own pistol "At that moment, every fiber in my being yearned to put an end to his wretched life. But I was a soldier then. I still believed in orders."

**Near the Ship**

"Reznov...Bring your men" Reznov and his men, and one girl, started to walk toward Dragovich,Kravchenko and Steiner "What is here that is so important?" Dimitri said as he motioned toward the ship "General Dragovich wishes to make a name for himself. He believes this outpost houses something of great value to the Motherland." Reznov whispered to Dimitri. Dimitri looked at Dragovich and Steiner who were talking "Dragovich and Steiner are talking like old friends. I do not like this Reznov." "Nor I Dimitri, be on your guard" Reznov responded. Reznov and Dimitri approached the two men while Stephen Stills, Scott and Lynette watched Kravchenko execute Germen POWs

Kravchenko walked down the line and shot each Germen in the head and before he killed the last one Scott heard Dragovich say to Reznov "Noble...but futile. Kravchenko, finish up here. Reznov, you and your men lead the way." "Yes Sir. Petrenko, Guycott, Stills, Pilgrim...we are moving out!" the team turned before Dragovich slit the last Germen's throat and started to walk toward the ship.

**In the Ship**

"Steiner, tell me more about your association with the Giftiger Sturm project." Kravchenko said as Steiner adjusted his rifle strap as Scott nearly was conked on the head by an ice chunk "In '43, the Fuhrer realized that the Allies could not be held back much longer. We began to look for more "unconventional" solutions. Throughout the war, my own research was focused on chemical weapons...it was meticulous and frustrating work. However, what we finally developed was a weapon more effective than we ever dared to imagine...the weapon now housed within this vessel." Reznov handed Scott a pistol and a flashlight "you three take point" "right" Scott said as he walked into a dark hallway

Scott heard faint surreal screams as he walk through the pitch black hallway then Scott almost screamed as he saw a body hanging from a rope, he did scream when the body turned its head and said "Scott" in a low demonic tone, Scott dropped the flashlight and shot the body seven times. Lynette softly chuckled behind him "you done now?" she said, with sarcasm, "yeah!" Scott snapped and snatched the flashlight from her hand and continued down the hallway "touchy" Lynette sighed and followed Scott down the hall.

Scott approached a heavy steel door with a wheel handle Scott gripped the wheel and, with some help, from Stephen Stills, he got it open.

The missile room had thousands of Nova 6 chemicals stacked in green ammo boxes Reznov addressed Steiner "Nova-6. However effective your Nova 6 chemical may be, you still had to find a way to unleash it..." he said to Steiner as he inspected the Nova 6 ammo boxes Steiner pointed toward the giant missiles "Long range V2 rockets...to be launched from this outpost. The targets were command and control centers. Washington DC was our first target...then Moscow..." Dragovich crossed his arms "Mmmm...Ambitious and commendable, Herr Steiner." "But we were too late. The British were upon us, and their bombers crippled this ship. Locked in the ice...we tried to salvage what we could, but it was too late. Germany had surrendered and the Russian flag flew over Berlin. The SS had orders to destroy this ship if we were attacked." Steiner finished as Dimitri looked at the rockets "Clearly, they failed...the explosives were never activated." The team finally found a giant metal door from before but it was embroiled with the Nazi logo "this is this" Steiner motioned at the door "Reznov open it." Dragovich said to Reznov. Reznov gripped the handle and gave it a tug and jerk it opened

Inside the room were two airtight 'viewing' room (because each had a thick glass barrier showing the front and sides) "We had found what we were looking for...Nova 6. The German weapon of mass destruction now belonged to Mother Russia. Or so it seemed. Our victory was to be short-lived. Dragovich wanted to see the effects of the poison first hand." Suddenly Dragovich,Kravchenko and Steiner pulled their guns on Reznov, Dimitri, Scott, Stephen, Lynette and even members of his own squad. "It was also an opportunity to remove a thorn in his side." Stephen Stills and Lynette put up a fight but Kravchenko head butted Lynette and Steiner hit Stephen with his rifle "I had long known of their distrust. What kind of men they were. It was a betrayal I should have foreseen."

Reznov was manhandled by two soldiers of Dragovich's squad and thrown into one of the 'viewing' rooms with Scott, Lynette and Stephen Stills while Dimitri and two other soldiers were in the other 'viewing' room.

Reznov looked through the window at Dimitri then the gas came into Dimitri's room. Reznov screamed as his inner monologue took over "Dimitri Petrenko was a hero...He deserved a hero's death" Dimitri grabbed his throat as the gas turned his skin decaying green, blood started to seep from his eyes as he collapsed and weakly punched the glass before dying "Instead of giving his life for the motherland, he died for nothing...like an animal. He should have died in Berlin."

"As I watched my closest friend die, it became clear we were not the only ones seeking the weapon. The Western Allies circled like vultures...Of course, Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner scattered like rats - leaving me to contend" Reznov monologues as Steiner yelled "move British commandos assaulting our positions!" Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner all made a hastily escape as a rocket ripped through the air and hit the viewing room door and concaved it in as the rest of Dragovich squad to fended for themselves.

Reznov saw the door and took the opportunity and ran "Go! - Fight our way out!" Reznov yelled as he grabbed a fallen Russian's gun and fired as he ran, Scott helped Stephen up as Lynette threw a grenade and stunned the soldiers in the door way "Move!" Scott yelled as he ran through the door and tackled the Russian soldier and took his gun Scott ran as he sprayed the soldiers, Stephen and Lynette followed suit.

As Scott reached the missile room he saw Reznov rigging C4 he turned and saw Scott "Pilgrim help me" he threw a block of C4 at him "put it on the support beams we will plunge this vessel into the depths of Hell! We cannot let either side possess this terrible weapon." Scott hurriedly planted the C4 on the support beams and set the timers "armed!" Scott yelled as Reznov gave him the thumbs up Stephen Stills and Lynette ran past them "we have to go" Reznov said before he ran along with Lynette and Stephen Stills

When Scott reached the bridge and saw Reznov roping down an escape rope, Scott ran to the rope before he was shot in the arm by a sniper Scott ran through the pain and gripped the escape rope and slid down as soon as he touch bottom he ran as fast as he could. Scott ran into Reznov, Reznov slipped on thin ice and twisted his ankle Scott tried to help him but he shoved away Scott's hand "move get out of here I will only slow you down" Scott took his word and ran as fast as he could. Scott snuck a look behind him and saw the ship explode in a giant ball of fire.

Scott heard Reznov's final monologue as he caught up with Stephen Stills and Lynette "I had destroyed the Nova 6 shipment and prevented it from falling into the hands of the British. But I was a fool to think that the threat was over. It was only after I was captured and sent to Vorkuta that I learned of Dragovich's true intentions. He will die before he gives up on Nova 6."

Scott awoke with his arm completely numb, he saw Reznov overlooking them "how was it?" Scott, Stephen Stills and Lynette got up "never…again" Scott growled out "sick shit" Stephen Stills said shaking his head "I need a beer" after that Stephen Stills went back to camp "when you have a dangerous flashback, Reznov please don't tell it" Lynette pointed at Reznov before she huffed and went back to camp. Reznov stuttered "what did I do?" Scott sighed "you almost killed us with your flashback like I said before if you have a dangerous flashback please don't tell it or at least give us a warning first." Then Scott heard Kim's voice call out to him "Scott we're leaving for Tazmily hurry up or we leave you."

Scott started toward his party members "come on Reznov let's go before Kim leaves us again." Reznov laughed "right lets go and take down the pig masks!" and with that Scott and Reznov walked down the path toward their party members...

**End of chapter [soon to be numbered]**

**AN: as a reminder this is a work is progress and its part of a bigger story so please feel free to rate and review. **


End file.
